peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig (character)
|sex = Female |species = Pig Human (Peppa Human Adventures) |nationality = English Peppish (Eggs) |age = 4/6 (Peppa Pig) 13 (Peppa P!g and Shut Up Peppa!) 9 (Mateusz11113's fanon) 11 (in Doggie300's stories) 19 (Peppa's adventures) 10 (LittleFluff's fanon) 14 (Peppa & Friends) 5 (Peppaverse) 8 (Under Peppa's Pants) 17 (in Arissa123's Fanon) 87 (In Thomas vs YTP's fanon) |status = Alive (canon) Dead (fanon, in 176 years) |residence = The Pig Family House 7 Platt Brook Way Birmingham West Midlands B26 2TT England United Kingdom (some users, possible canon) ---- Peppa Pig's House, Peppatown, Peppaland (some users) |alias(es) = Peppa The Pig Pep (given by Simon Squirrel) Queen Peppa Chloé's friend "Silly Peppa!" (given by Danny Dog) |parents = Mummy Pig (mother) Daddy Pig (father) |grandparents = Granny Pig Grandpa Pig |sibling(s) = George Pig (brother) Lola Pig (sister; in Arissa123's fanon) |pet(s) = Goldie the Fish |first appearance = Muddy Puddles |voice = Harley Bird (canon) Meghan Trainor (Peppa & Friends) Kira Buckland (Peppa's New Tales) |birthday = May 30 (canon) |friends = Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Max Moose, Freddy Fox, Wally Warthog |enemies = (fanon) Emily Elephant, Brianna Bear, Lisa Fox |love interest = (fanon) Pedro Pony |birth date = November 28, 2000 (Arissa123's Fanon) November 28, 1930 (Thomas vs YTP's fanon) April 1, 2010 (Under Peppa's Pants)|spouse(s) = Louis Pig (Thomas vs YTP's fanon) Pedro Pony (possible future)}} Peppa Pig is a pig and the main titular protagonist of the series. She often fancies jumping in muddy puddles (a possible tradition of the pigs). She lives with her younger brother George Pig and their parents under the same house. She has many friends, but Suzy Sheep is her best friend (although Peppa becomes best friends with Belinda Bear after Rebecca ditches Peppa for Pedro Pony in Poppies and Puddles). It is depicted that she is the leader and tactical planner of a group consisting of Suzy, Danny and Pedro. She is currently 6 years old (known in the episode "My Birthday Party") and is in the playgroup with her younger brother. Her favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles and spends all day doing it. Her favorite toy is a stuffed bear named Teddy, which rarely seems to be a boy but is a girl. The character's design was created by the creators of the series, Neville Astley and Mark Baker. Bio According to the episode "The Olden Days", Peppa Pig was born on the 30th of May and was much like Alexander Pig, she suggests. When she was born, Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig had a house to protect it. Mummy Pig hanged pictures, Daddy Pig put a shelf (not yet fixed; appears in the episode "The Toy Cupboard") and Grandpa Pig watered some flowers that Daddy Pig had barbered carelessly, as he wanted Peppa and her best friend to play nicely. At 11 months Peppa made a moral friend we know today as Suzy Sheep. They did the following things together: crying, burping, and laughing, as counted by Mummy Pig in the episode. One day, Peppa found something that would be good for her (a muddy puddle) and started jumping without even knowing that she discovered it. Her parents said that it was a muddy puddle and they put some boots so she could jump without getting dirty; despite this, in the first episode of the first season, "Muddy Puddles", she jumps without boots and Mummy teaches her again. Sometimes it is disgusting to some people and she is at each other’s throats with her friends. Description Peppa Pig is an adorable and very beautiful female pig who is the protagonist. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing pixie games and dressing up. Looks Peppa has the shape of a human being but she is a pig, or anthropomorphic. Peppa almost always wears a red dress, a white nappy and black shoes. Interestingly, in the episode "New Shoes", she lost her shoes, and she bought some red shoes; however, in the episode "The School Fête", she again has black shoes. In Trip to China she has a red and pink Hanfu. In Poppies and Puddles she has a simple red dress with flowers and polka dotted designs and has a crimson hat with a pink ribbon tied in a bow at the front. In "Dance Class" Peppa first wears her Season 15 raincoat, which is red and white. Peppa's practice dress is dark red with short puffy, frilled sleeves and a sand red petticoat revealed by the opening at the front of her skirt, and black strapped ballet shoes. In "Sports Day" she wore a ripped red fishnet dress with a black underskirt and dark purple skull necklace while Emily's clique killed people. After that she wore a black dress with blood on it, dark purple fishnets, red chandelier necklace and dark purple apron with a grey underskirt. Peppa's swimwear is a red swimsuit with red frills near the bottom. While Peppa was at the airport, she wore a pretty pale red jacket over her dress. During "Peppa Comes In Like A Wrecking Ball" she wore her signature red dress at the start, but while on the wrecking ball, Peppa was naked. Development The black and white pencil drawings of the porker and her family may look familiar, for these are previously unseen original sketches for the Peppa Pig cartoon series, which is now broadcast in 180 territories. Producer Phil Davies, of animators Astley Baker Davies, which came up with Peppa, said: “In the first drawing there’s no pink on Peppa and she has a flowery dress. Peppa Pig sounded good so the name stuck. But then we needed her to look different to her brother George so she was changed." As colleague Mark Baker played with his sketches back in 2000, she got pinker and her dress became red, and so, the Peppa that toddlers around the world would come to love was born. Today, her pink face is on nightwear, duvets and a range of toys and books. Now it is also clarified that, if you collect more money, you may say something like ‘Peppa Pig comes with a new season and added, "We don’t live a celebrity lifestyle. God forbids anything like that to have happened. It’s all about having fun and muddy puddles."’ Personality & Traits Despite her cuteness and beauty, Peppa sometimes is good with her friends, her little brother and sometimes their parents, who are always there to correct their discomfort, they are also responsible for instilling values like friendship. She is very loving with their grandparents, they will bring lots of fun things. She also has a good side and a side of panic and fear. In the episode Peppa's Christmas, she is frightened by the noises Santa Claus made down the chimney of her house. Despite this, she is very brave and heroic. In the episode George Catches a Cold she is shown not to be very tolerant, because she always wanted to be alone. In the episode My Cousin Chloe, she gets angry and begins to boast of being the largest. Peppa is also tomboyish, as seen in many episodes. In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, Peppa will be the most intelligent out of the Pig family, having an I.Q. of 158. Peppa is also shown to be the luckiest in the Pig family and the luckiest in the West Midlands, as she always inflicts karma on those who try to mess with her, and just about everything goes her way. Whenever she is about to receive karma by someone, it bounces back off her and hits him/her instead. (For example, in the episode Mr Potato's Potato Wonderland, she eats a pack of Mr Potato's Potato Chips and throws the packet on the ground, and as a result, a guard gets hit by a bus and dies.) However, her luck runs out. In the episode The Pied Peppa, she finally gets her comeuppance by getting humiliated by Suzy in front of everyone in the West Midlands. Activity *'Jumping in muddy puddles:' Peppa's favorite game is jumping in muddy puddles. As shown in the episode "The Talent Day" Peppa had decided to jump rope, sing and dance. But in the end, everyone had done what she wanted to do, and she came up with a great idea: show that she "has talent" to jump in muddy puddles. *'Playing with puppets:' Peppa likes playing with puppets, if she is a ferocious dinosaur. Chloe has a new puppet theater and she helps Peppa and George to make puppets. After lunch, they gathered a fun puppet show about a pig who snores a lot. *'Dressing up:' Peppa likes to dress up in dynamism, especially with her best friend named Suzy Sheep, always plays nurse and patient, but that sometimes does not let George play with Suzy for the fear of losing their friendship. *'Going on a balloon ride:' A balloon ride on a calendar day would be very convenient for Peppa Pig. She likes long rides with her family in a balloon, indeed, if she wins it. *'Friendship:' Peppa has many friends, including Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Rebecca Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Delphine Donkey, Wendy Wolf, Zoe Zebra, Suzy Sheep, and Kylie Kangaroo but her best friend is Suzy Sheep. Not very well known, but there is a speculation that Pedro Pony likes the kiss occurred in the episode. *'Singing:' The maximum number of songs are sung by Peppa Pig, and sings very well. Cecily Bloom folded some songs like "Big Balloon" and "Grandpa's Little Train" among others. Finally, Harley Bird turned most songs making the series have more plot through music. *'Snorting:' Peppa snorts at the beginning, the middle and the end of every episode. Costumes, transformations and attitudes April Ravine: The Video Game Peppa Pig is the main character in April Ravine: The Video Game's story mode, and she can be played from the start. Her favorite season is spring, according to her "Personality & Favorites" tab. In the character files of April Ravine: The Video Game, she is an adult. ''Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole Peppa appears as the main character alongside The New Pig, leading Peppa's gang against Emily's clique. Relationships *Suzy Sheep - Peppa and Suzy have gone into conflict with each other for the abundance of the series, but overall, they are, and have always been, best friends (despite Suzy saying that she was not Peppa’s best friend anymore in the episode ‘The Quarrel’). *Danny Dog - Peppa, Danny and the others love playing clubbable pirates, but he fights Peppa whenever they are playing a boys-versus-girls-type of game, which he often chooses because he is anti-feminist. He also pillories Peppa whenever she is being artless or slow-witted, which is where the ''Silly Peppa! name derives from. *Pedro Pony - Though he is a bit shy, Pedro lives in world of his own fabrication whenever he is by himself but occasionally, he will act out and show who he really is. Peppa notices him sometimes she usually finds him very clownish but when he wants to he never ceases to amaze. *Max Moose - Peppa gets annoyed whenever he corrects her; she is amazed by his puzzle-solving skills. The couple often goes on adventures with the others. Trivia Canon * Mummy Pig says that Peppa's first word is "mummy", but Daddy Pig thinks Peppa's first word correctly is "daddy". * One of the user's names have her name on it, but the other one with the word "Pinky". * In the episode "The Golden Boots", it is the first time in canon that she cries. It happened when Mr. Zebra saying it's a lovely day for the Puddle Jumping Competition. * She knows plenty of songs. * She has a gang consisted of Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog and Pedro Pony. * She can be impatient sometimes. * At times, she can be very highly attentive. * She has the ability to learn anything in approximately 5 minutes. * She somehow knows the sacred Duck language by Series 4. Fanon *Osama Opussum's daughter, Poopa Possum, got plastic surgery to look like Peppa in Peppa Human Adventures. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's project "Buddy Trouble", Peppa makes a cameo while Diesel is high. *In Danny Dog & Friends, Peppa is a major character, and the show shows more of her narcicistic side. * She can be very impatient sometimes. *She is scared of Angela Anaconda. *When she is Crazy Peppa, she gets her nutrients from rainbows. *She used to be friends with Emily Elephant, but that ended in the episode Forming a Gang She is still friends with her since Emily's attack. However, they are still enemies in Liopleurodons' fanon. *In Airfield Trip, Budgie the Little Helicopter does not know her name very well. *When Peppa enters the real world in Peppchanted, she is no longer animated with CelAction2D; she is now CGI. *At least in Littlebat10's fandom (but may be in others), Peppa when in battle wields a Brown Garnet Sword. *Along with Mario, Luigi and Sonic, she makes a cameo appearance in an episode of The Bully TV series called Harry Smith's Boxing Match. *In Peppa eats a prune, it is shown that the Rugrats is Peppa's second favorite show. (her first favorite show is The Mr. Potato Show). *Peppa's name means 'peace' in Peppish. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2015 fanon, Peppa is dead. **She also has McBarney's disorder in her fanon, as she inherited it from Mummy Pig. *Peppa's height is 3 feet, 9 inches. *In Deathfreddy13’s fanon, Peppa watches Smosh on her computer and is passionate about the original Coca Cola flavor. *In Finlaydoespotatoes's fanon, she has super powers. *In Angry Birds Peppa, she is played as Red Bird. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2016 fanon, she sometimes speaks in Swedish and Japanese. *In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, she will be the most intelligent out of the family and will have an I.Q. of 158. *Cherie Pig changed Peppa's name to Tina in Toilets, but Tina's name was changed back to Peppa at the end of the episode. *On The adventures of peppa pig she is stupid, a hacker, and tends to mainly put the word ' adventure' to the title. *In Peppa: After High School, she lives in Orlando, Flordia after a freak accident in a water park on a water slide during a high school graduation party. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, She is a Narcissist. *She cannot pronounce "Wildebeest" in The Island of iSally. *In Peppa's adventures, her singing voice is provided by Cardi B.. *In Peppa P!g and Shut Up Peppa!, Peppa was a noob until she was 13, when she turned into an 100% bimbo * In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon, starting with Pigcraft (episode), Peppa fights with a Golden Shovel. * In Littlebat10's fanon, her last name is Hightower. *In PEPDRO PINY FTW's Fanon, She is Danny Dog's rival. *In Arissa123's Fanon, She has a new baby sister named Lola. *In Eggs, she is physically and mentally deceased. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2018 fanon, Peppa loves Avril Lavigne. *In Peppa Pig: The Fractured But Whole, she is an Elementalist. *Her middle name is Peppa. *In Tom the Cat, a pig has the name Pepper. This could either be a reference, or she is Peppa. *Peppa is a CANNIBAL! *In Peppa Pig: The Infernal Zodiacs!, Peppa's zodiac is an Aries **For this show exclusively, her birthday is April 12. *According to Unreal Estate, Peppa is a weeaboo. *In Thomas vs YTP's fanon, Peppa Pig was born in November 28th 1930 during The Great Depression, she married Louis Pig in 1950 and they had three children, Megan Pig (brn 1951), Christopher Pig (born 1954), and Stewart Pig (born 1960). Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Pig Family Category:In Peppa's gang Category:Characters in gangs Category:Children Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Pedro's love interests Category:P Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Farm animals Category:Canon Characters Category:Singers Category:PSOFU Characters Category:PSOFU Category:Peppaverse